friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Where Phoebe Runs
"The One Where Phoebe Runs" is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on November 11, 1999. Plot Joey finds sexy Janine, a dancer from Australia, as a roommate. Rachel and Phoebe go jogging together to bond. Phoebe runs like an elephant because it makes running a lot more fun but Rachel doesn't want to go jogging with her anymore because she is embarrassing. Joey can't flirt with Janine because they live together and it would be too complicated. Chandler decides to clean the apartment as a kind gesture to Monica, only for Ross to point out afterwards that he would need to put everything back exactly how Monica had it or risk incurring her wrath. Joey is drawn to Janine and has to find a way to repel her. But Janine tells him she doesn't feel attracted to him anyway. Rachel tries Phoebe's way of running and feels so free and great doing it that she doesn't care about people staring. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox Arquette - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elle Macpherson - Janine Lecroix Shannon Brown - Bike messenger Crew Directed By: Gary Halvorson Written By: Sherry Bilsing & Ellen Plummer Trivia General *Janine is the second person outside the six friends to live in Chandler and Joey's apartment during the course of the series; the first was Eddie, who lived there from "The One Where Eddie Moves In" (S2E17) to "The One Where Eddie Won't Go" (S2E19). Kip also lived there with Chandler before the series began but moved out after breaking up with Monica. *This is one of the few episodes to have scenes filmed on-location. *The magna-doodle has the image of a car crash and the word "cops". *Chandler is the second member of the gang to clean Monica's apartment. The first was his future sister-in-law, Rachel. *Ross says he's been married three times and says he'll never find love again. In fact after a few more plot twists, Ross marries Rachel again after the series finale. *In the final scene showing Rachel running by herself, the Museum of Natural History, where Ross previously worked, can be seen in the background. *Rachel mentions Kermit the frog and the Six Million Dollar Man. The latter was played by Lee Majors whom Phoebe describes as "being hot" in "The One Where Chandler Takes A Bath." *When Phoebe and Rachel are arguing about Rachel being uptight, Phoebe tries to provoke Rachel in the same way that Rachel did Ross in "The One With Chandler In A Box." *Despite his friends warning, Joey does start dating Janine in "The One With The Routine." *This is the first and only time we hear Monica and Chandler called Mondler. The other main couple, Ross and Rachel, are referred to by many fans as Roschel but this is never heard in the series. *This is the first episode in which a friend other than Phoebe is shown in Phoebe's apartment. In this case, Rachel. Goofs *Rachel is embarrassed for Phoebe's running style. However, in "The One In Vegas, Part 1" (S5E23) she states that she's not easily embarrassed (although Ross disproves her quite easily). However in this episode some circumstances change; such as having the possibility of meeting men while out on her run so then she would effectively embarrassed. However since she never said she never gets embarrassed, it can be assumed that some things do in fact embarrass her. *When Chandler hangs up the phone Ross says that the phone was facing other way, when actually it was not. *When Phoebe is going to jump in front of Rachel, a man is seen running, but in the next shot the man is gone. After Phoebe says "it's me" the man is seen again. *When mocking Ross about putting back the things in the apartment exactly where he found it, Matthew Perry can be seen glancing offstage, possibly in response to the audience laughter. *When Phoebe jumps from behind the tree to stop Rachel, you can clearly make out the wireless microphones on their backs under the clothing. *In the scene where Chandler and Ross are trying to move things back in the right place, you can see a camera. It's in the right corner for only a few seconds. Chandler suggests to move the couch, but Ross tells him not to and then Chandler runs to the coffee table to move it. That's when it appears. *In the scene where Phoebe and Rachel are recording a message on their phone and decide to go for a run when Phoebe "takes all the words" and records the whole message, she is not actually speaking but only mouthing to a pre-recorded audio. We can see this as she does not mouth "thanks" at the end of message. Images TOWPhoebeRuns.png Friendsphoeberuns.jpg TOWPhoebeRuns-Joey'sThoughts.png TOWPhoebeRuns-Mondler.png External links * The One Where Phoebe Runs at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes with Phoebe's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes